


White Christmas

by InabaCube



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Yosuke makes it better, Yu makes the best of what he has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InabaCube/pseuds/InabaCube
Summary: Yu is forced to cancel his winter plans and spend the holidays alone in his parent’s apartment.Yosuke has a surprise of his own in mind.Souyo secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@10s0uyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%4010s0uyo).



Yu knew this holiday season was going to be tough. The second his mother mentioned a possible offer for their work he knew they were going to leave him for the holiday season. He remembers their conversation when his parents were offered the position and when they decided on the spot to go. Their work was “too important to pass up even for the holidays.” Yu had asked if he could go to Inaba then- to spend time with the Dojimas and his friends living there, but his request was quickly denied. His mother had reminded him how he spent every break of his third year in Inaba and how he would only be a burden on her brother for going over so suddenly. She had reminded Yu that he needed to study for acceptance exams even when he was off and that was unlikely to happen when visiting Inaba. He rebuked by saying that they wouldn't be here anyway and he would be home alone unsupervised so wouldn't it be better if he was with someone so that they could keep an eye on him. This made his father give him a stern look across the table before asking, “does this mean we should not trust you alone?”

That shut Yu down altogether. The last thing he needed was his parents not trusting him to be on his own. That way his chances of travelling to Inaba for spring break would get slimmer than it already had.

His parents left 4 days before Christmas. Yu left handmade cookies on the counter and found out later that only one was taken. 

After school in Tokyo, Yu worked at a small yet posh shop down in the central part of the city. The store sold everything fancy from expensive glasses to wrist watches that cost Yu half of his future college tuition. He began working for the money and to gain experience at a job that actually had him on a schedule which helped keep him on his toes through the more boring school days and exam preparations that gnawed at his brain before turning it to mush. He remembers convincing his parents to even allow him to have a job on top of school and his father’s constant threats of making him quit the second his grades dropped. 

They never have, but the threat is still there during the harder testing days, adding to Yu’s stress.

With his parents working over the holidays Yu called in to work for after school on the 24th, all day the 26th, and through most of the winter break. He would even get paid extra for working after school on the 24th, so with that in mind Yu was more than happy to deal with the onslaught of late christmas shoppers. 

School on the 24th came and went easily enough. Most of the time he was surrounded and lifted by the soft chattering of his classmates about christmas and who they were going to spend it with. Yu made his way through the crowds and to work for the rest of the day and well into the night. As he suspected, there was a surge of shoppers flooding in around the later portion of the evening and eventually settled into a calm two hours later. Yu found himself being thankful for his black fluffy haired coworker who was also a student with a calm composure like himself. The two worked well together as they managed their customers and their panicked explanations for a need for the perfect gift. Helping them was therapeutic for the now 18 year old- it kept him busy and focused on the moment instead of what could have been had he gone to Inaba.

Besides,- he doesn't think his heart can take thinking about his uncle’s disappointed hum or Nanako’s exclamation of sadness. 

By the time his shift ended Yu felt exhausted. Standing on his feet all day on top of all the socialization had completely drained the teenager. He offered his coworker a silent wave, he exited the store and made his way to the underground train station to head back to his quiet apartment. He found a rare seat and sat down before he realized that he really didn’t want to go back to his lonely apartment. When Yu thought about it, the apartment such a harsh contrast when compared to the Dojima household. The modern look was a harsh change from the rustic and old school vibe of his uncle’s. Despite living there for over half a year now, it still feels foreign to him, Which made him smile sheepishly- it was funny how Inaba had changed his tastes so quickly.

The train screeched to a stop which in turn jostled Yu out of his thoughts. He made his way out of the train and onto the main access way to the multiple apartment buildings. Glancing around Yu noticed just how dark it was due to the clouds in the sky and decided to stay into the well lit areas while making his way back. 

While walking the teen spots a neatly decorated corner store and he came up with an idea. He was going to lightly decorate for the holidays. It didn't have to be much, but he wanted something. He could pick up some lights and a long strand of garland or maybe a small desk tree. 

The store was, relievingly, quiet as Yu entered. Though, it was warm and music was playing softly through a crackling speaker. He walked through the christmas themed aisles and let himself soak in the atmosphere. His heart felt a little lighter. 

Yu decided on a simple garland and lights to hang over his window and bed. He decided after checking his phone that he would stay up to midnight. It would be fun to apply a New Year’s tradition with Christmas- it would bring a fun twist. Maybe he could even get in contact with Yosuke.

Yosuke. They had plans for Christmas, but since Yu had to cancel his trip entirely, Yosuke had been on radio silence and.. It was hard. Yosuke has been a constant since he left Inaba, so not hearing from him at all for over a month is… disheartening. Especially since they recently just confessed to each other. Yu was excited to finally call Yosuke his boy friend, but this new silence has been making Yu worried. Did Yosuke regret the relationship? Surely he wouldn't- Yosuke isn't like that. Canceling the trip was the last thing he wanted to do. Yosuke had to know that. Does being in a relationship change that? Yu knew Yosuke as his partner- his deepest and closest friend- but he knew next to nothing about him as a boyfriend. Is there even a difference? It confused and frustrated Yu to think about.

Yu didn’t want to think about losing Yosuke.

Yu arrived in his apartment, and after setting his shoes down, immediately got to work. Walking into his room Yu glanced around. He visualized where the garland and lights would go, and like he originally planned, decided that, yes, that the lights would go around the head of his bed and the garland would be placed on the windowsill and upwards above his desk that sat beside it. It wasn't perfect, and it wouldn't look amazing, but he would have to settle. 

The decorations were placed and edited carefully until Yu gave a nod of approval as he stood back to examine his work. The teen checked his phone and found that it read 11:30 and smiled lightly. Yu changed into his sleep clothes and crawled into bed. He sent a text to his uncle and to the group chat with all the members of the IT before flipping his phone shut and waiting for the day to change to the 25th. 

Yu startled awake from loud but distant banging. Groggily, the teen sat up and checked his phone. 2:45 December 25th. 

Yu sighed. Of course. 

He even missed the snow starting to fall. The outside of his windowsill was covered in a thick layer of snow, and as Yu looked outside it, the snow seemed to blanket the rest of the area.

Yu frowned when the banging persisted through his mental degradation and realized that maybe it was his front door that was on the receiving end. 

Deciding to hurry- considering it was the middle of the night- Yu forwent checking his appearance before opening the door. 

There stood his partner. Yosuke Hanamura. The one who stood with him throughout everything- the thick and the thin. His first partner. His first true friend. His first boyfriend and his first love. 

“I'm so sorry!” The brunette exclaims breathlessly, “ The train was delayed then I got lost! I had to call your uncle and… do you know how awkward it is to ask an uncle his nephew’s address? ‘Cause I found out first hand and it is not fun. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

Yosuke scratched the back of his neck as he continued, “You had to cancel and.. Well I wanted to see you! Especially since we had plans and… I wanted it to be a surprise, but suddenly I was swamped at work and with school and time passed by so quickly…” Yosuke looked sheepish, “Im sorry, partner.”

“What about your family and Teddie?” Yu asked dumbly.

“Huh?” Yosuke cocked his head then brushed it off with a flick of his wrist, “Nah they are okay. I had a long talk with mom about it and she actually wanted me to go too! You know how much she adores you, partner. Thinks you set me on the straight and narrow.” Yosuke smiled at his partner, “besides! What kind of partner would I be if I didn’t spend it with my boyfriend?” 

Yu, finally convinced that this isn't some sort of dream or hallucination he was having, pulls his partner into a tight hug. 

Yosuke felt so familiar. His form. His smell. His hair. His voice. His hands on his back.

Everything. His senses screamed of Yosuke and he felt so light. 

Here was the reason Yu began to see Inaba as a place to call home. 

Yosuke was his first step to opening his heart again to the people around him. The reason why he loved the people in Inaba as much as he did. 

Yu loveed Yosuke. Yu loved how Yosuke changed him and how he kept changing him.

Yosuke smiled and rubbed his partner’s back, “Merry Christmas, partner.”

Maybe, Yu thought , this Christmas won't be so bad afterall. 


End file.
